Arashikage Albums
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: a collection of random ideas about our favorite ninjas. If you want me to write anything you want about them just tell me. you liked it review please if not don't review. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Arashikage Albums

Chapter 1: KIDLAS project

Snake eyes and Kamakura were on a mission to stop a project called 'KIDLAS' done by Cobra.

The ninjas arrived to the warehouse where that project was supposed to be shipped to Canada, why to Canada? No one knows what that evil man thinks.

Mindbender and Zartan were responsible for keeping it safe and sound tell its shipping.

The two ninjas watched from above, that project consisted of a big Laser generator and computer's stuff connected to it.

"What shall we do sensei?" whispered Kamakura and turned to his mentor.

Snake signed **"I'll disturb them while you collect the data"**

Kamakura nodded, Snake eyes attacked them hoping in disturbing them giving his pupil enough time to collect and run away. Unfortunately Mindbender was protecting the generator, and he managed to hit Kamakura with its laser.

"Let's see how far we made it" laughed Mindbender; Kamakura cried from pain and fell to the ground hard. Snaked eyes slashed Mindbender's back, he stopped beside Kamakura but he disappeared and his suit was the only left of him. Snake couldn't hold of what happened to his pupil, he knelt for his suit and got shocked there was something moving under it. He took off the suit to find Kamakura a 6 months infant.

Snake grasped him and get the data from the generator, then ran towards the exit. When he was in a safe zone, he called the Joes to pick him up.

Few minutes later, the ROCC arrived. Everyone was mouth wide open, Kamakura is an infant.

"Sensei, what happened there?" asked Jinx while looking confused at her sword-brother. "**He was hit by the laser generator" **signed snake eyes; Kamakura was grasping his mentor's chest and started crying. "I think he is hungry and cold" said Scarlett, "we have to buy him cloths and a milk bottle to feed him."


	2. Chapter 2

Arashikage Albums

Chapter 2: Baby pupil

Jinx's pov:

Kamakura didn't stop crying the whole night; seriously I can feel my brain dry and purple-sags under my eyes. I swear I was about to fire his head but sensei stopped me I know that he love him in a special way. But really we have stop cobra and save the entire world! Just having a baby in our team is perfect! God if I ever saw that f***ing s***t called **Mindbender**, I'll …Arggggggg!

Without a warning Scarlett yelled, we rushed to her just to see that brat playing weapons and accidently fired between Scarlett's legs. I hit my head hard to the wall.

"Snake Eyes…please, I beg you to do something" said Duke with depressed voice

And of course to my good luck(that's why I should be called gooda'luck instead of jinx, right?) Sensei looked directly to me. I took a long breath and walked towards that g.i joe ninja disaster.

Meanwhile in Cobra's secrete (but not secret to me) base,

"Well Mindbender …Zartan, how was the shipping" asked Cobra Commander

"well sir…It was perfect but-" ohh…le'm guess it was the Joes again"

Both cobras nodded sadly, "ehhhh…what a luck I have?!" he yelled

"But there is good news" grinned Zartan optimistically

"Ohh…I like that grin of yours Zartan. I'm all ears" he hissed evilly


	3. Chapter 3

"I may not be a specialist but I know some basics for raising up an infant" Scarlett said while playing with kamakura.

"We should hurry; we don't know when Cobra would strikes and I don't want to loose any member of our team" concerned but still worries and bad ideas flowing inside Duke's mind.

Snake eyes nodded, "so what's the first act?" Asked Jinx

"basics! Cloths, feeding equipment and diapers " she smiled warmly Scarlett as if she's going to help us e.g changing his diapers. Nope no body we'll unless I do it and that unfair; I'm A Ninja not a babysitter.

"very well then you two go buy all his nee-" "sorry duke for cut you but I found a power stone and you won't be happy at all" High-tec said throw the communicator

"ahhh...i'm all ears High-tec" he replied with a long sigh "it's the prize for the custom party done by the government in the near town."

"The plan is Snake Eyes and Jinx will go buy for Kamakura's things while we try to win the stone before anyone"

few hours past, the sigmas dropped the ninjas near a mall, then left for the party.

every body was wearing customs well it's Halloween night and that's good for us.

we bought him all his needs but sensei felt somebody's presence and it seems he's following us.

'that's what Cobra Commander was happy about; morphing the sigmas in to babies' I talked to myself while following my brother and his apprentices from above.

"storm shadow...get me that baby" Cobra commander said throw the communicator with a concerned tone.

"it shall be done" I prepared myself for my strike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Everybody was screaming and yelling, even some called the police. But I didn't care, the Commander ordered and that must be accomplished. I tried hard not to hurt the baby and turning the duel to my side needs some backup; so I pushed Snake Eyes hard and slashed Jinx's shoulder for distraction.

Three seconds the ninja BATs arrived that made for me a well cover. As Snake Eyes fought the BATs and tried to help his Jinx, I took Kamakura and ridded on my motorcycle and hide off to my secret apartment.

On the way and since I kidnapped him he didn't took his eyes off with that…warm smile. If he knew me or something, anyway it didn't took long and we arrived. I directly contacted the Commander about the success of the mission.

Suddenly Kamakura started crying loud, I walked to him and rise him up "listen well Kamakura; I won't be sweet and easy for. So shut up or I'll hurt" I said in a concern tone with my infamous angry face, no doubt he didn't care or understood what mean but I tried my card. Instead he laughed and tried to talk, and then he put his hand of my chest while his other hand on my left cheek.

I release a long sign and put him back on the sofa waiting for my transportation to arrive.

Few hours later, Cobra Commander made a party but I didn't attend to it instead of getting drunk I can mediate in peace. But it seems that Kamakura will be living with me from now and on that gave me a headache. I felt small-soft hand grasp my thumb; I directly looked at him in the eyes and asked "you can't sleep, aren't you"

He nodded with watered eyes and nuzzled his face with my chest then started crying.

'**This night will be long'**

A/N: sorry for wait, it's winter so it's hard not to focus on school. I'm trying my best to finish this story as well the other ones but that may take long time. So, comment if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

loud baby cry.

"OH GOD!" I yelled high enough for glass to break. "Enough Kamakura…Enough" I hold him, "what's wrong with you?"

He continued to cry, so I took a long sigh and hold him to my chest "I'm sorry Kamakura…may you stop crying so that I can help you." Kamakura climbed to his face and grasped his face "w…w-w-water"

"You want water, eh?" he asked him with smile, little Kamakura nodded.

Mean while with the sigmas:

"Storm Shadow did what?!" yelled Duke

"Please don't speak about him…sensei isn't in a good mood…he's furious now" commented Jinx with sadness in her eyes.

Back to Storm Shadow:

**'Ehhh…Finally rest, just the idea of babysitting gives me headaches.' **I laid on the bed just to hear soft cries walking on me "oh…Kamakura…what's wrong now?" I asked while hugging him but he didn't replay and I can feel his breath on my neck's bare skin. "I can take it as you want to sleep." I said while turning off the lights and throwing the blankets on us.

When I saw him sleeping happily, I felt my heart goes soft for him and I can't stop that.

**'****This is weird…in few months I wanted to kill this kid along with his team. But now ****I've****got soft for him. No I must not show him my softness."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: I don't own any characters in this story.R&amp;R!

At Cobra's throne room:

"What shall we do with that sigma brat?" asked Baroness while playing with her hair.

"I suggest agonizing Duke and Snake Eyes." Said Mindbender with a grin

"Yes…But how Mindbender?" Asked Cobra Commander whom was excited to the idea.

"By making him part of the family; since his is a very dearest for both Duke and Snake Eyes and being part of Cobra shall make them furious!" He answered with a laugh.

"Any other suggestions?" Commander asked, "Very well… Then from now and on little ninja boy is part of the family" and they laughed deeply from the heart. (Wow, their first time feeling that they've done something correct…Psychos…Mmm not it's their first time in land of happiness.)

"Um…Where is Storm-" Zartan was snap cut by a sudden little

laugh echoed, all froze. Hahaha it was baby Kamakura with Storm Shadow. And Storm got black sages under his eyes that warned not to be stupid with him or he'll slaughter you in a horrible way.

None tried to open their mouths to ask except the Commander "Well Storm Shadow in your absence we agreed that this little sigma shall be part of Cobra."

"And that's your duty to raise him up as a Cobra agent. Clear?" he added will leaving while the other operatives said their good luck and ran off.

Storm was under the shock and his right eye twitched "How could I love my enemy!" he snapped out loudly.

Kamakura blinked and laughed; he tried to catch his attention. When Storm's eye caught Kama's, he tried to speak 'I Love You'. Storm didn't know what to say so he nodded and went to his dojo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Snake Eyes was sad…How couldn't he be, his son and the apple of his eyes was kidnapped. And by whom…Storm Shadow the evil brother of him. For his life to be luckier Kamakura morphed into a baby and his Jinx got shoulder-cut which is badly injured.

Flash-back:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Jinx grasping her bloody shoulder and falling down on her knees. Snake Eyes ran in a hurry for his girl, trying to help her stand but failed she's in real pain. Her tears and blood blended to gather then she collapsed. Snakes hugged her, not knowing what to do.

End of flashback.

He was back to reality by Jinx's soft moans; he grasped her thin and small hands. This day is the worst day ever in his life, none of his pupils are with him and he couldn't help the both of them. Many ideas flowing in his head like being the worst father, the worst sensei and a helpless for his family and team. For the second time in his life he cried; the first was for his brother and now for his only family.

The sky started to rain and thunder growling, screaming load for his misery. He lost his parents, his sensei, his beloved brother and now his precious children. Tears running down his cheeks, burning them and leaving light red traces on with red-shot eyes he is truly in misery. He placed his head near her body and went into a sleep; wishing all of this just a short nightmere.


End file.
